Rose Tyler and the Battle of Gettysburg
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: 1st volume in "The Adventures of Rose Tyler in Time and Space". Doctor and Rose the American Civil War and join the battle, even thought they really don't want to. Rose POV, hinted Rose/10
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Rose Tyler in Time and Space:

Volume 1: Rose Tyler and the Battle of Gettysburg

**Chapter One**

"Right then, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said grinning over the console at me. I grinned as the TARDIS grinded to a halt. "Right out those doors is the First Revolution, from a distance mind you. If you lose your head, and I'll lose mine to your mum." Laughing, I took his hand and we stepped outside. We were in a green field, and we were surrounded by soldiers, pointing bayonet-fixed riffles at our heads. _Typical._

"Doctor?" I asked raising my hands in surrender. He did the same.

"Oh, American Civil War. Well, I was close." I laughed. Traveling with the Doctor sure keeps you on your toes.

"I think you better come with us." The soldier nearest to us said. We both nodded. It's not a good idea to argue with the man holding a gun. We started walking across the field and the Doctor started whispering background information to me as we headed for a large hill.

"So, we're near the end of the Civil War, well closer to the end then the beginning, and were in Gettysburg, as in, 'The Battle of'. It was a three-day battle that was a decisive victory for the Northern Union. These are the Union soldiers that we're being escorted by. Union, blue; Confederates, grey."

"Okay…" I droned, trying to remember what little history I had taken in school

"Judging by the Union's defensive lines, I'd say it's very early morning of day two."

"Fun." I said only half sarcastically.

"Absolutely! Defense of Little Round Top, brilliant! I've always wanted to see this!" I smiled at the Doctor's enthusiasm. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was enjoying the scenery and the Doctor was observing the soldiers, and I'm sure trying to come up with a back-story to explain my clothes, the TARDIS, our accents, and the Doctor's shoes. When we reached what appeared to be the Union base camp, a soldier motioned to a man with a large moustache, who walked over.

"Colonel Chamberlain, sir. We've captured two prisioners of war, sir."

"Looks like a skinny fellow in a weird suit and an innapropiately dressed young lady. What exactly makes them prisoners of war?"

"They are British, sir. Obviously spies for the South, sir." Chamberlain knodded.

"I trust your judgment, John. If you think they're a threat, I'll keep an eye on them. I already have a large group of diserters." He dismissed the soldiers around us and they disperesed. Then he turned towards us and smiled. He extended a hand, which we both shook in turn. "Colonel Joshua Chamberlain."

"I'm John Smith and this is my travelling companion, Miss Rose Tyler." The Doctor introduced us, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Well that's a polite englishman."

"I believe I owe you an explination for our presence."

"It would certianly help your case." We started walking and the Doctor started talking.

"I was in charge of ensuring Miss Tyler's safe passage to your countries capital city to visit a dying aunt." I nodded and did my best to look sad, like I was going to lose a close relative, while the Doctor pulled out the Phsyic Paper and showed him our 'identification'. "On our way there, we were robbed. They took everything, Rose's dresses. My dress shoes, and even the wheels off our small blue carrage."

"How misfortunate!" Chamberlain said shocked, "I assure you that it is those types of rebel behaviors we are fighting to squash." We reached a row of tents and we stopped. "now, you two look like good, honnest folk to me, but I have a group of men to tend lead and diserters to watch over. They have refused to fight, and I refuse to shoot American Citizens, at least not the ones on my side. You however, I have no loyality to. So, here's the deal," He adressed me. "You work as a nurse for the men. Also, we'll get you a proper dress."

I nodded. That seemed like a fair deal. There was one problem. I'm a bit squimish around blood. When I was six, I fell on cement while running. I scraped up my knees really badly and there was soo much blood, I screamed and passed out. It was a half an hour before Mickey found me and called for a teacher. I've gotten better since then but not completely. However, it didn't look like we would be getting back to the TARDIS anytime soon, and I'd rather get over my issues with the red stuff then get shot as a traitor. Colonel Chamberlain seemed satisfied and turned to the Doctor.

"As for you, , you can either be put on trial right here, right now, by those men who captured you. Needless to say, that wouldn't go well, or I can get you a unform and you can fight with my brigade." The Doctor paled.

"Fight?" He clarified. "Like, with a gun?"

"Rifles and amunition are scarce but we would get you a spare, as well as a bayonet to fix on it."

"I'm not much of fighter." That was an understatement. The Doctor was the most pacifistic bloke I knew, omitting the few run-ins with Daleks that bring out the worst in him. The Doctor would never take a life, especailly human. He would sacrifice himself before shooting someone with a rifle. Also, there is something about the idea of war itself that makes the Doctor bristle. It brought back bad memories of the Time War and the loss of his people. As far as I know, that's the last war he faught in.

"Well, you could always run for it, but I feel I should warn you; my gunmen are not innept." The Docctor swallowed thickly and I took his hand in mine, giving his fingers a squeeze. His eyes snapped to mine and I gave him a little smile, letting him know that I would support any decision, but reminding him that I would prefer him not dead. He nodded in understanding and took a deep breath before turning back to Chamberlain.

"I'll fight."

"Good choice, my friend." He held up a finger and ducked into a near by tent. He came out again a few seconds later with a dark-skinned girl, who looked about sixteen, in tow. "This is Emily. She is one of nurses on the field."

"Hello." I said to the quiet girl. She smiled and nodded.

"Emily would you be so kind as to lend Rose here, a spare dress and apron. She'll be working as a nurse for next few days. It's up to you to show her what to do." She nodded. If you'll follow me, Miss." I hesitated and looked at the Doctor. He squeezed my hand and reluctantly let it go.

"Go on." He said quietly, sadly. "I've got a date with a rifle."

"Be careful."

"I'll come find you before I have to go fight." I nodded and turned to follow Emily.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo. Finally. I've wanted to write this story for AGES. This is going to be a short chapter story. The 1****st**** of a collection of adventures from Rose's POV. So look out for more. Yes, Chamberlain is a real person and he's really important to the Union's fighting at gettysburg. If you didn't know that, shame on you, go study some history. =P**

**-Love, Scifigeek**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-outs to my awesome reviewers: Jasper winked, Lizzle09, angelthree117. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I walked into the tent after Emily and had to resist the urge to cover my nose from the stench. There were about fifteen men in various states of injury spread out on cots that were crammed much to close together. One man was calling out to a nurse to scratch his leg because he couldn't reach it, and the nurse was trying to tell him that he has lost it during battle yesterday. Another man smiled up at me with a mouth void of teeth. I smiled back awkwardly.

"Rose?" Emily piped up to get my attention. I turned gratefully and was presented with an armful of clothes. "That's the only dress I had spare."

"Thank you." I said smiling at the shy girl in front of me. She smiled back widely.

"The next tent over is still empty. You can change in there." I nodded and slipped through the flap between the two tents. The next tent over was also filled with cots but these were empty. I had a feeling that they wouldn't stay that way for long. In the center of this tent was a slightly larger cot that I assumed to be a crude operating table. It was stained yellow and red, and a stench like none I'd ever smelt before permeated from it.

It gave me the creeps so I changed as quickly as I could. I almost kept my shorts on under my skirt in case of running, but I figured that I wouldn't need to be running out into the middle of the battle, plus the skirt already had enough layers and I was sweltering in the July heat. I folded up my clothes and tucked them under my arm, choosing to only keep my converse under my skirt and my TARDIS key around my neck.

"Emily?" I called out quietly as I stuck my head around into the other tent. She looked up with a smile and excused herself from the company of the man who had smiled at me. I stepped all the way in.

"Rose," She said, "You look so pretty." I looked down at my grey dress and pinned white apron.

"Thank you." She took my clothes and tucked them under a cot in the back. "What exactly do I have to do? I'm not trained or anything."

"Don't worry. I used to sew dresses for a family of twelve. It's not hard work. We just have to distract the patient while they are on the operating table, wash and dress the wounds to keep them from infection, pass out rations, and just keep them company."

"I think I can do that."

"Come on. Let's go say goodbye to the soldiers before they got to their post." I followed her out of the tent and nearly knocked over by a soldier who was running past screaming that someone stole his gun. I began searching for the Doctor in the crowd but I didn't see him.

"Where is he?" I asked half to myself, half to Emily. Emily smiled and pointed past me. I followed her finger and broke into a grin as I saw the back of the Doctor, his spiky covered head towering above the other men. "See you in a mo."

"Bye." I ran off towards the Doctor.

"Doctor!" I called out, as I got closer. He spun around with a wide smile and spread out his arms for a hug. I jumped into them. He held me tight and my feet lifted off the ground as he spun me around in a complete circle. I giggled, comfortable in his grip. After a few second her set me back down to look at me.

"Aw." He cooed. "You look like girl!" I snorted and smacked his arm. He stuck out his tongue before his face softened. "No, but you look nice."

"Thank you." I pulled back a bit more to appraise him. He was dressed in a blue jacket over a tin white shirt with matching blue pants that were a little too short for his long legs, revealing the tops of his converse. I almost giggled until I noticed the gun slung over his shoulder and frowned. "You look like a soldier." He sighed.

"I know. I hate it." I gave him another hug.

"Please be careful." He nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I allowed myself to smiled again briefly at his sign of affection.

"Smith!" Colonel Chamberlain called, "We're heading up to the hill. Kiss your girl and come on." I blushed and the Doctor relased me reluctantly.

"What hill?" I asked.

"Little Roudtop." The Doctor answered grimly.

"But I thought that you said most of the fighting happens there." My voice quivered with worry.

"I'll be very careful." He re-promised, cupping my face in his hands. I brought my own up and laced my fingers through his.

"Smith! Now!" Chamberlain called again. "That's an order soldier!"

"Yes, sir." The Doctor ground out. I puled my fingers free and took a step back. He nodded once and began heading over towards the rest of the soldiers who were heading up the hill.

"Be seeing you!" I called out. He turned around momentarily to flash a grin.

"Not if I see you first." He dissapeared into the crowd and I got a twist in my stomach.

"He'll be fine." Emily said, suddenly beside me. "He seems able to take care of himself." I glanced over at her.

"You don't know the Doctor like I do." I told her with a small smile, "He's like a magnet for trouble."

"You care for him very much." She observed after we returned to the medical tent.

"He's my best friend." We began folding bandages.

"Why do you call him 'Doctor'?" I smiled.

"Its just a nickname. He likes to help people."

"Ah, I see. Like a doctor helps his patient."

"Exactly." She smiled.

"And are you and he…?"

"Hm? Oh no. We're just friends."

"Still, it must be nice to have such a close companion."

"Isn't there someone?" I asked her, "Any handsome bloke who's turned your head?"

"Well, there was this one fellah, once. He worked in the fields of my master's house. His name was Gabriel, but I called him Gabe. I used to bring him water everday during break. He'd smile at me and say 'Thank you, Emily.' He was the only one who ever spoke to me and knew my name."

"Sounds like he was rather fond of you."

"I haven't seen him since the Union Tropps took over the plantation. He joined the army and marched off to fight. I haven't seen him since." I reached over and squeezed her hand which had stilled in its folding.

"The universe has a funny way of working things out. I'm sure you'll see him again."

"Thank you, Rose. You are a good friend." Right then, a man with a beard and glasses walked in the tent.

"Look livly, ladies!" He said in a loud but friendly tone. "The south look restless so the fighting could break out any minute, which means work for us!" The other nurses went scuttling about, tucking in sheets to cots and sstacking the bandages we had folded. Then the man noticed me. "Well, hello there! What's your name?"

"Rose Tyler, sir." I told him with a respectful nod.

"Aw, I ain't no 'sir'." He grinned offering a hand. I smiled and shook it. "My name's Bill Jonthorp, but most people call me 'Surge' on account of me being the surgeon for these poor young men. Although I must admit that sometimes feel like more of a carpenter." Outside a far away gunshot was heard, followed by more and more, until it was defening. "And so it begins. Welcome to the team, Rose."

* * *

**Author's Note: Second chapter! I'm really excited about this story. I've been meaning to write this for a while now. Please review; I'd love to hear your thoughts. Any questions? You'll get a shout out if you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to those who reviewed Chapter Two: **NewDrWhoFan, Dreamcatcher49, Magali

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Excuse me young lady!" A man called out to me. I got up and walked over to him. He smiled up at me from his cot with a toothless grin and I recognized him as a man who had called out to Emily earlier: Charlie.

"Can I help you?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't ask me to scratch his amputated foot.

"I seem to have misplaced my foot, have you seen it?"

"No." I answered cautiously wiping the blood on my hands off on my apron. I had spent the last few hours holding down screaming patients who were getting amputations and then cleaning the bloody utensils, so my hands and dress were stained red. The only two upsides were that the people here were really nice and I'd very nearly conquered my fear of blood…sort of. "I don't have your foot, but is there anything else I can do to make you comfortable? I'm about to take my lunch break. If you want, I can bring you back some food also. Would you like that?"

"Why that would be nice. Yes." I nodded and walked to the far end of the tent and grabbed two plates and put a bit of mystery meat, some mush, and some hard tack. It looked disgusting, but I was so hungry that I grabbed two spoons and practically sprinted back to Charlie. I handed him his plate with a smile. He took it with a wry but thankful grin and shoved a spoonful of mush in his mouth.

"Mmm." He mumbled happily as he swallowed. "just like my Granny made. And the South thinks they make the best grits, well I say no!" I laughed at his spirit, it was a shame that he'd lost his foot, and was slowly losing his mind in the process. I picked up my own spoon to dig in but was interrupted by Emily bursting out of the operating tent and in to the one that I was in.

"Rose!" She called out in a rush, sounding a bit panicked.

"What?" I called back, working my way around the filled cots as quickly as I could. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's your friend, the Doctor, he's been shot!" My brain just shut down, refusing to believe her. So I ran into the other room for conformation and I entered just in time to see the Doctor being lifted from a field cot, which was used for transport, to the surgery table. He groaned in pain and my heart dropped. I nearly threw up as Surge pulled off the Doctor's coat to reveal his favorite blue dress shirt stained with blood, and the stain was growing. I swallowed hard and wiped at a tear that had escaped.

"We're going to have to get that bullet out, can't amputate your stomach, now can we?" Surge joked. The Doctor grimaced in pain but grinned at Surge. He didn't know I was there yet, because he hadn't acknowledged me of tried to act like he wasn't in pain, but Surge saw me. "I'm gunna' need someone to hold his arms." This was directly at me. I nodded, and then reached over to take his hands. The Doctor immediately clamed and smiled broadly as if he recognized me only by my touch, and maybe he did, after all, we held hands so often.

"Is this you idea of careful?" I scolded with a forced smile. He chuckled but broke off as the pain forced him into a grimace and gripped my hands tighter. "It's okay, I've got you. You're going to be fine." I looked up at Surge for confirmation. He didn't meet my gaze and opened up the Doctor's shirt to look at the bullet hole and then dug into it with a sharp pointy object. I winced and looked down to the Doctor. He bit back a scream, for my own sanity I was sure, and instead let out a noise that was caught halfway between a yelp and a moan.

"You are very lucky, sir." Surge said, focused on his work. "The bullet missed all your organs and buried in the muscle."

"Well, I'm a very lucky man." The Doctor ground out through gritted teeth, sweating at the effort. I let go of one of his hands to wipe his brow with my thumb. His eyes closed at the contact "Very lucky." He repeated softer, opening his eyes and looking up at me. I blushed a bit. "Rose," He started to tell me something but broke off into a scream of pain and gripped me harder. I bit my lip. It was wrong for him to be weak, to feel pain. He's not human. He shouldn't be killed by a crude human weapon. He deserves so much more than this. He's the Doctor. He reached up and brushed away a tear I didn't know I'd let go.

"Rose," He tried again, "If this goes wrong, if he can't-"He broke off once more.

"You're going to be fine." I told him firmly, reassuring both him and myself. "It's just a little bullet. You've survived worse."

"And I've been killed – by a lot – less." He gasped out, not caring about the weird look that Surge gave him. "If I start to regenerate – you need to get everyone one of the tent. It's too contained – I could hurt someone – and we wouldn't want that." I just managed a nod, still not wanting to think of that as an option here.

"I've nearly got the bugger." Surge said maneuvering a pair of large tweezers inside the Doctor's wound. He pulled them out, and with a resounding squelch, the bullet was out. The Doctor heaved a huge sigh of relief as the foreign object left his body.

"It's gone." He smiled.

"It is indeed." Surge confirmed and dropped it on to a tray with many others. It clicked against the metal before rolling to a stop, stained red. I looked away. "I'm just going to stitch you up and then we hope and pray that it don't get infected."

Surge pulled out a hook, threaded it, and began to close up the wound. I finally allowed myself to relax a bit, and just as my heart rate was getting back to normal, Emily appeared next to me making me jump.

"God, Emily!" I exclaimed, my heart in my mouth. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but it's Charlie." She explained, "He just keeps calling your name. He wanted to know the name of the girl who brought him lunch and once I told him, he wouldn't stop moaning for you." I bit my lip, caught in indecision.

"I better go see him." I decided and tried to disentangle myself from the Doctor.

"Don't go." He whined. I chuckled.

"Selfish." I told him kindly. "Come on, let me go. Right now, he needs me more than you. Which is weird, because you just got a bullet removed from your side, but he lost his foot, is going mental, and has a growing leg infection, so you'll have to deal without me." The Doctor swallowed thickly and nodded like a little kid being told off.

"Oh, okay then." I smiled, as he seemed to snap back to his normal cheeky self. "Go on and leave me all alone, me and my bullet hole." I smacked his shoulder lightly. He smiled.

"You've got to learn to share, Doctor." Surge helped the Doctor up and, with me on one side and him on the other, we hobbled him over to a spare cot in the same tent. He sat down with a thump and a groan.

"I'm very good at sharing." He defended. "I share everything, everything except you." I reluctantly let go of his hand and blushing, leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then, I high-tailed it out of there and back to Charlie.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been forever guys!!! But I'm back now!**

**This fic is slowly turning to a rose/Doctor fic…I kinda wanted it to be mostly focused on their friendship…but they are so gosh darn cute I can't help it!Yes, I still ship 10/Rose….you got a problem with that Matt Smith?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to those who reviewed Chapter Th****ree: NewDrWhoFan**** and Son of Whitebeard

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

I wiped my forehead to free myself from the sweat that was dripping from it and grabbed a bowl. I walked over to our somewhat clean water supply and filled it. Then I grabbed a fresh washcloth and new bandage.

"Emily?" I asked the girl a few feet away from me. "Can you take over in here? I'm going to go and clean the Doctor's wound, and see if he's woken up yet." She nodded in acknowledgment, so I slipped through to the other tent. It was night now and the fighting had stopped, so the flow of injuries had ended. I smiled as I saw Surge propped up in a chair snoring away.

I turned to the corner of the room to see the Doctor still passed out on his cot. I grabbed a stool, placed it next to him, and put the bowl on it. I then grabbed another stool, scooted it up next to the other one, and sat on it. Then I looked over at the Doctor. He looked so peaceful. All of his worry and guilt wiped from his brow. He looked younger, like a child, in his innocence. But his bandages looked old, old and gross.

I leaned over and ripped the old bandages and pulled them off. The wound itself looked better, the bullet hole already beginning to close up. I figured that it was most likely due to his regenerative abilities that he was healing so fast, because I had seen men with bullet holes still open from a wound they had gotten weeks ago.

I grabbed the washcloth and dipped it in the water, then brought it to his wound and gently began to clean off the dried blood.

"Rose." I looked up to find the Doctor awake and watching me. I smiled, relieved to see him awake.

"Hello stranger." I whispered back, careful not to be too loud and wake others up. He smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, looking down at my hands. I put the washcloth back in the bowl and grabbed the new bandage.

"Cleaning your battle wound." I started to wrap him up again. He helped me by lifting up as much as he could so I could get under him. I tied it off with a knot. "There!"

"Thank you. What would I do with out you?"

"Get an infection?" I offered. He snorted. Then he tried to sit up.

"Oh no don't." I complained as he struggled. "You should rest." He shook his head, gritted his teeth, and forced his torso the rest of the way up.

"I'm fine. See? Fit as a fiddle, me." He paused and took my hands in his. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'm not the one with a hole in the side of my stomach."

"Yeah and I'm not the one who is trembling." I looked down and my hands in his. I _was_ shaking. "Have you slept at all today?"

"I caught a little nap a bit ago." He reached over and took the washcloth I had used on him earlier. He rinsed it out and began washing the dried blood off my hands.

"When we get back on the TARDIS you and I are both taking a really long bath, eating a hot batch of chips, and then straight into bed; doctor' orders." I giggled.

"Yes sir." He smiled a small smile.

"I told your mum I'd take care of you, and here you are taking care of me." He put the washcloth away and reached up a hand to cup my chin.

"I just want you better. You've been so good to me and taken such good care of me."

"And I hate not being able to take care of you now. After last Christmas I had hoped that I wouldn't be this way again. I hate being too weak to protect you." He interlocked our fingers of our hands that were still holding each other.

"I can take care of myself, you know." He chuckled.

"I know. You **are** a Tyler woman after all. You're mum raised you well." I laughed then sobered. I switched from sitting on the edge of his cot.

"That doesn't mean I don't like it when you get all protective of me." He pulled me closer to him, resting his forehead against mine and sighing heavily. Suddenly I felt myself crying, then sobbing, and then I was wrapped in the Doctor's arms, my face buried in his neck.

"Shhh." He soothed rubbing my back. "You're okay."

"When you were carried in, and-" I stuttered and choked. "-I mean, I was scared that you- that you'd."

"Shhh. I'm okay. I'm here. I've got you." I nodded and pulled myself together a bit backing off of him a small distance. He reached up and rubbed at my tear wetted cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." I let out a small giggle. The Doctor was forever apologizing for things that weren't his fault.

"It isn't you fault." I told him. "I'm the one who wanted to come with you, no matter the danger."

"Yeah well, I'm the one who asked you to come with me, not even thinking about the danger, or the running."

"I love the running."

"Yeah?" He asked leaning even close to me. I blushed even redder. Was he going to kiss me? He couldn't possibly; the Doctor didn't do things like that, and we're just friends right? Then why was I leaning in too?

"Yeah, wouldn't have it any other way." I let my eyes slip closed and...

"Rose?" Emily called in a stage whisper. We both jerked away from each other and look at her.

"What is it?" I asked jumping off the Doctor's cot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She mumbled glancing at the Doctor wearily.

"Get on with it Emily." I chuckled. She blushed.

"Oh, it's just, someone threw up and I could use some help." I sighed.

"Fine. I'm coming." I turned back to the Doctor who was making an 'ick' face at the thought of vomit. I rolled my eyes at him. Baby.

* * *

**Author's Note: Second to last chapter. These 'adventures' novels are going to be really short. Thanks to all my readers out there.**

**Thanks again.**

**Love,**

**Scifigeek14  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 4: Yofa The Talking Muskrat, Starlight, Dreamcatcher49, and Son of a Whitebeard. Also** **thanks ahead of times to anyone who reviews after this.**

**IMPORTANT! This is the last chapter, but it is only the first story in my "Adventures of Rose Tyler in Time and Space" series. So here is the deal. I have some ideas for like, three more stories, but I want to have more than that. So I need your help. I would love some ideas for, for example, a plot, villain, alien, planet, and/or a historic event (time zone). If I think I can write it into the series successfully, then congratz because you will get a story dedicated to you.

* * *

**

Chapter Five

"Oh, Emily. I'm going to miss you so much!" I squealed, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you too Rose." She said in a fierce whisper directly into my ear. "I'm so glad I met you." I grinned and released her from my grip. "I hope that you and John reach your destination with little trouble from the war."

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I am sure you will be. It is obviously that you care about each other very much." I blushed, remembering my almost kiss with the Doctor last night that Emily had witnessed. She smiled knowingly at me.

"Hey, what about you?" She quirked an eyebrow in surprise and confusion. "You gunna' go and find your man after all this is over?" She smiled softly and looked at her shoes.

"If we lose the war. I will go where ever my master tell me to."

"And if you win?" She smiled widely and looked up, a new light in her eyes.

"Then nothing could keep me from finding my love once more." I grinned at her sudden and new found confidence.

"Who are you and what have you done with timid little Emily I met yesterday?" She just just shook her head; lost for an answer.

"Come on then." She said bustling me toward the flap of the tent. I quickly grabbed the bundle of clothes I had hidden when I changed into a dress and apron.

"But your dress!" I protested.

"Keep it." She dismissed. "Come on, your companion awaits." I smiled. I had been busy taking care of the sick and injured soldiers in the other tent all day and I hadn't seem the Doctor since he had been released from Surge's care. But I had heard the report from Emily. His wound was closing up nicely, but he would probably still have a scar to show off. Surge also called him the fastest healer he had ever seen. Colonel Chamberlain told him that he had served well and earned his freedom. Apparently, the Doctor had taken his bullet for him in a "selfless act of bravery". I suspected that the Doctor only jumped in front of him because he knew that history said Chamberlain wasn't shot. The Doctor declined any sort of recognition for his actions, but requested that he and I be able to walk back to the TARDIS "our blue carriage" unescorted. The Doctor was waiting for me there.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." She just laughed at me.

"Come on!" She pushed me out of the tent as we laughed together. She gave me one last hug. "I've got to go back and look after my patients. Good-bye, Rose. I hope we meet again."

"Yeah, me too. Bye then." She pulled away and disappeared, I turned around and made my way towards the TARDIS. I weaved my way carefully through groups of soldiers who were hugging, and laughing, and laughing, and crying, many of whom wouldn't survive to see their war won, and I eventually escaped the camp all together. I found myself in a field. I quickly ran over a hill and saw the TARDIS sitting just as we had left it. I was nearly there, when the door opened and the Doctor stepped out. It was the first time I had seen him standing on his own since before his injury. He was still wearing his blue uniform bottoms and had the jacket draped haphazardly. His chest was bare but for the gauze and wrappings around his wound and he was smiling so broadly at me that I felt my heart flutter.

I ran into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around, laughing, while he hugged me. His jacket fell of his shoulders and on to the ground but we didn't care. After a couple of minutes of swinging and hugging and laughing and twirling he set me back on the ground. I let out an involuntary sigh at the loss of his touch as he bent down to pick up his jacket. He dusted it off and draped it over his right arm before grabbing my right hand with his left and lacing our fingers together.

"Read to go then?" He asked, nodding his head towards the open TADIS doors. I nodded.

"Where to?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked as we walked inside and shut the doors.

"I have an idea."

"Emily!" I called running out of the TARDIS. Emily's head snapped up from her book.

"Rose!" she exclaimed standing up and running over to me. I gave her a hug. "Look! I'm learning to read." She held up her book.

"That's great!"

"And did you hear? We won the war. I'm a free woman!"

"Even better."

"Are you wearing the dress I gave you?" I grinned sheepishly and changed the subject, not wanting to try to explain time travel to a girl who was just learning to read.

"So how have you been? What have you been up to?"

"I've been great." She paused and looked down at her shoes. "Although..." She trailed off.

"What?" I asked, concerned for my friend's happiness. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"It's Gabe. He was reported missing in action. No one has seen or heard from him." I smiled,

"Yeah, about that. He went missing from action, but only because he was found by someone else." She sniffled.

"You can come out now!" I yelled and the door opened. Out stepped a tall, dark, good looking man in uniform with a brilliantly white smile juxtaposed against his chocolate colored face. Emily dropped her book in shock and it thudded to the ground.

"Gabe!" And then they were running towards each other and hugging. I smiled and looked at the Doctor who was peeking his head out of the doors and smiling at the couple. He caught my gaze and jerked his head back and his chin up in a move that clearly meant 'you did good, but its time to go'. I shook my head at him and walked over. Talking his hand we entered out time machine we called home,; waiting to see where it would take us next.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so the first story of "The Adventures of Rose Tyler in Time and Space" comes to a close, but there is more to come 9each one getting more and more focused on a 'more than friends' aspect of the Doctor and Rose's relationship. ****Please make sure you read the author's note at the top ****because I need your ideas. Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time,**

**scifigeek14**


End file.
